


Irresistible

by DelphiPsmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Addiction, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Lust, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphiPsmith/pseuds/DelphiPsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus can't resist their siren call...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hp_uk_meetup](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_uk_meetup/).

Remus Lupin was trying to resist. He could hear their siren call, close his eyes and recreate their every curve, every line. When the wind was right he swore -- even in his human form -- he could smell their seductive scent. He needed to stay away from them, he knew that, but the torment was almost past bearing.

He twitched the curtains open. A slim crescent moon sparkled innocently above the Whomping Willow, reminding him it would be three more weeks before he could run free as a wolf once more. If he were a wolf, of course, he wouldn't agonize this way -- he would simply take what he so badly desired. Being a werewolf had its rewards, he thought ruefully: simplicity, single-mindedness. Unrepentance.

A low growl came from deep in his chest, transformed strangely by his human lungs and throat. He was losing the battle. They were so close, so tantalizing, so...accessible. He could already feel the nausea that would seize him if he gave in. But he couldn't stop himself.

He lunged towards the cupboard, opened it, and seized the half-empty bag of Snausages.

Editor's note: [snausages](http://www.snausages.com)


End file.
